


Thunderball

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Correspondence, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Q's emailing again...





	Thunderball

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you for all the comments and Kudos for this series. It's taken me by surprise a little. Hope you enjoy this next installment...

To:                   <Double 0 Agents>

CC:                   Moneypenny, Tanner

Re:                   FAO all Agents

* * *

** A Reminder: **

  1. Q Branch is not The Savoy. Not even close. Do not sleep here – please use the bays provided or a hotel (preferably one cheaper than the Savoy)
  2. Do NOT adjust the chair in my office (even you 007).
  3. Do NOT play Soda Candy Crush on the large screen*
  4. Under no circumstances clean or dismantle your firearm in the main Comms room unless I specifically ask you too. The armoury has ample space for you to do this in and is fit for purpose. DO NOT CLEAR WORKSTATIONS _“to make more room”_. DO NOT ask a technician to _“budge up”._ #23 will not be bought with cupcakes (006)
  5. **Do not** download the Grindr or Tindr apps to your phone. Please. For the love of Queen and Country and #26's modesty.
  6. Do utilise the spell & grammar check function on all your reports. It’s a magical invention and M is not a mind reader. _“I’ve used the right words, but not necessarily in the right order”_ is also not an acceptable reply when you are asked to proofread your work.
  7. The Aston is **OFF LIMITS** (007)
  8. Your laptop is still NOT bulletproof (yet) (your tablet is).
  9. R has asked me to remind you all that your Lottery is now due. It will be on all of your heads if she alone wins the £4.5million rollover, buys herself an island in the Pacific and by Wednesday only answers to the name Eleckra King.
  10. Do not use my mug.



Q

*you will never beat me


End file.
